


Promise

by MirTheOne



Category: BitLife (Video Game)
Genre: Character Death, Cults, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cult, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirTheOne/pseuds/MirTheOne
Summary: Liam promised the love of his life that be a good husband and father. He may only be able to fulfill one part of the promise, but by god, he will.





	Promise

Liam met the love of his life when he was sixteen.

Mia Jones, the kindest girl he had ever met. They were classmates, and Liam would teach her math after school every day. They fell in love, started dating, and promised to get married as soon as possible.

And well... With the love they pour into each other, they weren’t surprised when Clara was born the following year.

The two of them were poor. They live in a poor neighborhood in New York and their families had barely enough money to keep them in school. Most people would tell them to put their child up for adoption but... They don’t want to do that. They love their Clara, and they want to stay with her.

When Liam received a scholarship, he was overjoyed. He remembered running to Mia, promising her that he will graduate well and get a good job and they will get married and live as a true couple forever. He promised he will be a good husband. He will never abandon her, Clara, and the baby on the way.

That promise never came true.

When they were nineteen, two months after Amber was born, Mia died.

Cocaine overdose, the coroner said.

He couldn’t stay in grieving forever though. He had two daughters, one an infant and the other merely two years of age. He had school and a job. He was tempted, oh he was so tempted to put up the girls for adoption.

But he promised Mia. If he couldn’t keep his promise to marry her, at least he could keep his promise to take good care of their girls.

So he worked hard. He worked part time while studying biology in university. His and Mia’s parents helped, providing what little they can spare for the girls. When Liam graduated and began working as a biotechnologist, part of the burden put on his shoulders was lightened.

But life was still hard. He was a single father with two daughters after all. Whenever things get too tough, he would remember Mia. Remember the happy times they had. Remember the promise he made her.

And whenever one of the girls smile, something fluttered inside Liam. He loved his daughters so much, and when he loooked at their precious little smiles, Liam swore up and down that he would do anything to keep those smiles on their faces.

Even sacrificing his own life.

Clara loved reading, so Liam bought her many, many books that she loved. Amber loved music, so when she asked for it, Liam bought her a guitar and a music book. He remembered barely having time for things that he liked, being too busy working and studying. He wanted his daughters to never experience that pain.

When they graduated, Liam put everything he had into getting them to university. Clara took up political science, while Amber took up music. When Clara came to him and told him that she wanted to marry the man she loved, Liam happily agreed.

Liam cried the night before Clara’s wedding. He didn’t know what tears those were though... A part of him was reminded of a wedding he could never have, a wedding that he promised Mia, but failed to came through.

In the end, he was happy. Seeing Clara clad in white, staring lovingly into Warren’s eyes... Liam couldn’t be happier. He hugged her tight and kissed her cheeks, bumbling between tears that he prayed happiness for them.

And he was telling the truth. He wished for Clara and Warren to be happy, the way he and Mia never was. 

Clara graduated the following year. She gave birth to a lovely little boy, Augustin. 

_It meant dignity,_ the young lawyer told him. _Warren and I want him to face life with dignity._

Liam fell in love with Augustin the first time he reached out to him. Augustin’s tiny hands wrapped around Liam’s, and the baby laughed. Clara laughed, telling him that Augustin had a favorite grandparent now.

_I’m sure if mother is here, she would be enamored by him._

Liam couldn’t help but agree. Augustin is just _charming._

Warren, Clara, and Augustin. They were the family Liam had always wanted. The family he could never have. They were so loving, so perfect, so... happy.

Liam was happy too. When Clara laughed at Warren’s jokes and kissed his cheek, Liam smiled. It reminded him of the days Mia was alive, when they just managed to put little Clara to sleep and decided to watch a movie or two on the tv.

Liam loved his daughters. He loved Clara and Amber. He loved the happiness that Clara managed to have with Warren. He loved the family that Clara had built for herself.

He’s happy, too. Happy that his daughters were happy. Happy that he managed to fulfill his promise to Mia all those years ago. When he laid in bed at night, he would smile, and whisper to Mia that he managed to fulfill his promise.

He thought that he had provided all he could for his daughters. He thought that they loved him as much as he loved them.

So when he sat against the wall, staring with horror at Amber’s lifeless, vacant eyes, he couldn’t believe it. When Clara, covered in her sister‘s blood, appeared before him, he still couldn’t believe it. When he saw how Augustin’s cries was silenced by his mother’s blade, he refused to believe his eyes.

When Clara walked up to him, her smile as sharp as her blade, rambling about she’s going to help them ascend to God’s side, he had to trust his eyes, And still, he could only think of one thing.

_I’m sorry, Mia. I couldn’t even keep my promise._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo yeah that happened
> 
> This is based off Clara Skelton nee Focker, a bitlife life I lived. In the pretend story I made up for her, I became more invested in her father than her. All of this is true to the bitlife life, with the exception of Liam becoming a biotechnologist and Clara joining a cult thanks to her dearest husband. I'll make her an article for the Bitlife News later.


End file.
